


Bonded

by Kuroooooo6



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt Zacky Vengeance, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, real name
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroooooo6/pseuds/Kuroooooo6
Summary: Jika dalam radius yang cukup dekat belahan jiwamu mengumbar cinta kepada orang lain, belahan jiwanya yang lain akan merasakan nyeri di dada. Sekadar nyeri seperti disentil listrik CPU bobrok warnet pinggiran. Semakin banyak cinta yang diumbar, semakin sakit nyeri yang dirasakan. Keluhan ini hanya akan berlaku ketika individu mencapai tahap kedewasaan.Zachary Baker menemukan belahan jiwanya di lorong loker, tapi Brian Haner terasa sangat jauh untuk digapai olehnya.
Relationships: Synyster Gates/Zacky Vengeance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Tujuh belas tahun hidup tidak membuat Zach bahagia begitu saja. Meski mendapatkan banyak kemudahan di ruang publik sebagai pribadi yang dianggap dewasa, ada satu hal yang membuat Zach ingin mengutuk hidup di setiap tarikan napasnya.

Belahan jiwa, tidak ada yang memberi tahu jika hal seperti itu akan muncul dalam hidupnya. Sebagai orang dewasa, memikirkan pasangan hidup semati adalah sebuah keharusan di dunia ini. Sehidup semati mengharuskanmu hidup dengan belahan jiwa sampai ajal memisahkan. Tidak hanya itu, dalam prosesnya sebelum saling mengikat janji pun ada masa-masa sulit yang saat ini tengah dijalani oleh Zach.

Jika dalam radius yang cukup dekat belahan jiwamu mengumbar cinta kepada orang lain, belahan jiwanya yang lain akan merasakan nyeri di dada. Sekadar nyeri seperti disentil listrik CPU bobrok warnet pinggiran. Semakin banyak cinta yang diumbar, semakin sakit nyeri yang dirasakan. Keluhan ini hanya akan berlaku ketika individu mencapai tahap kedewasaan. Tidak ada yang memberi tahu Zach soal ini, kecuali dokter yang sekarang duduk di depannya dengan wajah miris.

“Itulah kenapa aku tanya umur dan statusmu sekarang.”

Zach sedikit bingung kenapa kejombloannya berpengaruh bagi dokter itu menentukan diagnosis. Tujuh belas tahun dan lajang ternyata membuat dokter itu kembali menghela napas. “Jadi, kau belum menemukan belahan jiwamu?” Sebuah gelengan pelan adalah balasannya. “Jika kau bisa merasakan rasa sakit ini, mungkin belahan jiwa itu berada di sekitarmu. Di mana kau merasakan rasa sakit ini?”

Lorong loker.

.

Zach jarang menggunakan lokernya. Masa lalu yang kelam dengan pembulian dan pesan-pesan tidak mengenakan di lokernya membuat laki-laki itu hanya mengunjungi loker seminggu sekali atau bahkan sebulan sekali. Tidak ada benda penting yang dia simpan di sana, kecuali botol minumnya yang hari kemarin disimpan karena lengan penuh dengan bahan proyek pelajaran.

Dia mengambil botol minumnya di jam pulang, saat lorong itu dalam posisi sangat ramai, dan sakit di dadanya tiba-tiba muncul sampai membuatnya berpikir mengalami serangan jantung. Namun, dokter mengatakan jantungnya baik-baik saja. Aneh, padahal dia ingat betul rasa sakit itu hampir membuatnya mati. Hingga akhirnya dokter itu menjelaskan tentang rasa sakit karena belahan jiwa, mengatakan kemungkinan di lorong loker itu belahan jiwa Zach berduaan dengan orang lain. Afeksi yang diberikan belahan jiwanya terlalu banyak, membuat Zach harus menderita sakit yang serius juga.

Kini, Zach berdiri dengan tangan berkeringat sambil mengamati lorong loker yang sama ramainya dengan hari kemarin. Dia menguatkan diri, hari ini harus menemukan satu sosok yang menjadi tersangka utama sakit di dadanya secara mendadak. Matanya aktif melirik kanan dan kiri, mengamati satu persatu perempuan yang dilihatnya sedang berduaan bersama laki-laki lain.

Sampai detik ini, Zach masih berbaik sangka bahwa takdirnya adalah seorang perempuan. Mau seaneh apapun dia, pada akhirnya harus mematuhi hukum alam. Iya, kan? Zach menggelengkan kepala. Dia baru saja meragukan apa yang telah diajarkan oleh panti asuhan. Hanya ajaran itu yang membuatnya berhenti dibuli, jadilah normal. Zach akan mengulang kembali masa lalu kelamnya jika melupakan ajaran itu.

Keramaian semakin menjadi, Zach terdorong ke depan, terpaksa masuk dalam barisan remaja yang tidak sabaran menggapai loker mereka agar bisa cepat pulang. Bahunya sakit, kakinya juga sempat terinjak, tapi dadanya belum berdenyut nyeri. Menunggu, dan menunggu. Zach tidak melawan arus, dia mengikuti dorongan demi dorongan hingga membuatnya mencapai lokernya sendiri di dekat dengan jalan keluar. Hal ini membuat Zach menggigit bibir kecewa, mungkin belahan jiwanya tidak berada di dekatnya.

“Hei, Brian!”

Seseorang berjalan begitu saja, tidak sengaja mendorong bahu Zach yang sebelumnya bertabrakan dengan orang lain. Zach terhuyung, tidak kuasa jatuh ke lantai, membuat keramaian itu berhenti sejenak dan menatapnya seperti alien jatuh dari langit. Zach segera berdiri, merapikan pakaiannya, dan meminta kerumunan untuk tidak mengacuhkannya.

“Aku minta maaf, kau tidak apa-apa?”

Laki-laki tadi memegang bahunya, memastikan Zach baik-baik saja. Zach hanya mengangguk kikuk, kemudian menjangkau lokernya sendiri untuk pura-pura mengambil sesuatu agar laki-laki itu segera mengabaikannya.

“Kami butuh kau di studio nanti, bisa?”

Zach mendengar percakapan laki-laki tadi dengan seseorang yang mungkin temannya, seseorang yang sempat dia panggil Brian. Mereka membicarakan musik, band, gitar, dan selancar yang sedang digandrungi oleh Brian ini.

“Astaga, Matt. Aku baru saja dihubungi teman selancarku. Beri aku tiga puluh menit dan akan aku kabari apakah aku jadi datang ke studio atau tidak, oke?”

Zach menutup pintu lokernya, berniat untuk pulang setelah merasa lorong lumayan senggang. Namun, apa yang dia lakukan lebih dari itu. Saat akan berjalan keluar, matanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menatap dua laki-laki yang berdiri sekitar dua loker dari lokernya. Salah satunya menyadari keberadaan Zach, memergoki bahwa dia lancang memperhatikan mereka.

Laki-laki yang diajak bicara oleh Matt menaikkan alisnya, “Apa?”

Zach tidak menjawab, sibuk tenggelam dalam warna kecoklatan manik mata itu. Warna coklat sering dilihatnya, di sekolah ini banyak. Pamannya ada juga yang bermata coklat, sebuah variasi di keluarganya yang bermata biru atau hijau. Namun, coklat kali ini dirasanya lain.

Zach ingat madu, manisnya, dan godaan untuk menjilati tiap tetesnya.

_Siapa tadi namanya? Brian?_

.

“Anjing!”

Zach menendang pagar parkiran setelah sadar apa yang baru saja dilakukannya bisa jadi membuat belahan jiwanya merasakan sakit di dada. Dia bahkan tidak memerhatikan sisa murid yang melewati lorong itu, siapa tahu ada yang tiba-tiba memegang dada karena sakit? Zach terang-terangan menyatakan bahwa dia tertarik dengan anak bernama Brian.

“Babi!” Sekali lagi, dia menendang beton di depannya, kemudian menggigit bibir karena nyeri yang merembet dari ujung jemari kaki. Zach bisa menahan rasa sakit di dadanya kemarin. Membayangkan perempuan belahan jiwanya hari ini harus merasakan sakit seperti itu, Zach tidak tega.

“Kau malah tenggelam dalam warna coklat itu!” Tidak bisa dipungkiri, mata Brian saat itu begitu cerah seperti permen madu di iklan TV. Zach tidak kuasa tergoda untuk mengamatinya barang sebentar.

 _Bagaimana bisa seseorang punya mata seindah itu?_ Pipi Zach panas. Zach terduduk, kemudian meremas rambut agar merinding karena jijik dengan dirinya sendiri hilang.

Pantas saja dia dibully. Zach benci dengan dirinya yang lain, yang menyukai sesama lelaki. Lebih menjijikannya lagi, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan rasa suka itu, melihat laki-laki yang tampan sama seperti melihat perempuan cantik. Tubuhnya akan memanas dan malu karena dalam diam menginginkan mereka.

“Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?” Brian datang, dengan kaleng soda di tangan dan dahi berkerut melihat Zach meringkuk di belakang mobilnya.

“Aku … Abaikan saja.” Zach semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya, merasa kembali terpergok karena baru saja memikirkan laki-laki itu.

“Hmm?” laki-laki itu berjongkok, mencari tahu bagaimana wajah Zach di balik lengannya. “Apa masalahmu?” Tangannya memaksa Zach mengangkat wajah, menampilkan semu yang tidak bisa disembunyikan kulit pucatnya.

“Sial!” Brian sontak menjauhkan diri. “Kau homo!” Kaleng sodanya dijatuhkan, sengaja agar isinya terciprat mengenai sepatu dan celana Zach. Kurang puas dengan itu, dia menendang Zach agar semakin memojok ke dinding untuk melindungi diri.

“Mati saja sana.” Brian menyalakan mesin, sengaja derunya dikeraskan sebelum meninggalkan parkiran kampus.

Zach terbatuk pelan, kemudian mulai mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berdiri. Dia ingin rumah, dia ingin kasur, dia ingin sendiri. Tiba-tiba merasa hampa, direndahkan begitu membuat traumanya kembali muncul. Pulang ke rusun rasanya berat, sangat jauh. Padahal dia hanya perlu meliuk ke blok di seberang kampus, berjalan beberapa meter ke dalam dan naik ke lantai tiga.

“Zach!” Theresa menangkap tubuh Zach yang hampir saja jatuh menghantam lantai andai saja gadis itu tidak tepat waktu membuka pintunya, kamar mereka bersebelahan. Theresa adalah tetangga yang baik, sudah seperti kakak perempuan bagi Zach karena tanpa ada gadis itu mungkin Zach tidak akan terurus di tiga tahun masa SMA-nya.

“Celanamu bau soda. Apa yang kau lakukan? Sakit?” Gadis itu pikir keadaan Zach begitu mengenaskan hingga tidak bisa minum soda dan berakhir menjatuhkannya.

“Terima kasih, Theresa, tapi aku yakin aku hanya perlu tidur. Tadi banyak sekali tugas.”

Theresa mengantarkan Zach ke pintunya, kemudian beranjak pergi setelah Zach tersenyum dengan jempol teracung, meyakinkan Theresa kalau dia baik-baik saja tanpa harus ditemani gadis itu.

“Kalau ada apa-apa bilang saja, jangan sampai mati di dalam!”

“Iya.”

Dengan begitu Zach menutup pintunya, kemudian senyumnya perlahan berubah menjadi senyum miris seiring tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

_Mati saja sana!_

Oh, andai Tuhan mengizinkanku, Brian. Aku sudah menginginkannya sejak lama.


	2. Brian Terjatuh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian terjatuh di lapangan basket saat seorang gadis hampir saja mencium Zach. Ramai anak-anak yang mengerubung dan ambulans yang datang membuat Zach bertanya-tanya, apa benar Brian itu belahan jiwanya?

Tidak mau mengulang lagi pengalaman di hari kemarin, Zach memutuskan untuk duduk di pojokan kelas menunggu jam pulang berlalu lebih lama agar lorong loker yang terhubung ke pintu keluar senggang. Persetan dengan belahan jiwa, dia sudah tidak terlalu peduli. Meski kalau dipikir cukup sayang saja dia tidak memanfaatkan waktu terakhirnya di sekolah untuk mencari belahan jiwa itu. Seharusnya mereka satu sekolah, mungkin beda kelas.

“Apa mungkin belahan jiwanya seorang guru?” Mengingat yang melewati lorong loker lumayan jarang itu tidak hanya Zach, tapi guru juga begitu. Mereka punya lorong sendiri di dekat ruang guru agar tidak perlu berdesakan dengan murid lainnya. Siapa guru yang masih lajang?

“Hei, Zacky.”

Marrie duduk di sebelahnya dengan lembaran kertas berisi garis-garis dan not balok yang Zach tau adalah sebuah lagu tanpa judul. Gadis itu membuatnya? Lalu untuk apa dia duduk di sampingnya?

“Aku terkesan dengan dirimu di kelas musik kemarin, improvisasimu menakjubkan saat guru musik mengajari _voice leading_. Mungkin kau punya bakat terpendam bisa mengaransemen lagu?” Zach nyengir kaku, yang dikatakan Marrie adalah benar. Bakat itu tidak terpendam, Zach tau dia bisa mengaransemen lagu menjadi lebih indah. Hanya saja, dia tidak memakai bakat itu dalam lebih banyak kesempatan. Mengaransemen lagu hanyalah sebagian dari hobinya saat jenuh tidak melakukan apapun, sekadar senang-senang belaka.

“Mungkin kau bisa membantuku di sini,” Marrie menyerahkan kertasnya. Zach membacanya sekilas sambil membayangkan dia memainkan tuts piano dan balok-balok di kertas itu berubah menjadi dentingan lagu.

“Lagumu indah, Marrie.” Zach tidak bisa berbohong, dia mengatakan itu sambil terus membaca rentetan not balok di kertas. Marrie di sampingnya membulatkan mata, tidak menyangka akan dipuji secepat ini oleh laki-laki jenius yang berhasil mencuri nilai terbaik saat kelas musik kemarin.

“Kapan kau membuatnya?”

Marrie menyibakkan rambut, kemudian memposisikan diri lebih dekat hingga bahu mereka bersentuhan. Gadis itu mulai cerita tentang kebiasaannya pulang sekolah mendekam di dalam kamar untuk berlatih gitar dan beberapa hari lalu memetik senar yang menurutnya bisa menghasilkan melodi harmoni.

Lapangan di samping gedung kelas Zach ramai, yang main basket di sana bertambah karena sekolah sudah bubar dan banyak dari anak laki-laki yang memutuskan tidak langsung pulang. Mereka bergantian membentuk tim atau sekedar iseng tiga lawan tiga dengan sorakan lumayan ramai hingga terdengar sampai ke kelas Zach di lantai dua.

“Aku sebenarnya tidak menyangka akan dipuji secepat ini olehmu.” Marrie mengakhiri ceritanya, serius meminta perhatian Zach yang sempat mengelana ke lapangan basket di bawah sana. Diam-diam mencari Brian tanpa alasan yang jelas. Melihat kerumunan laki-laki yang cukup tenar dengan gerombolan masing-masing mengingatkan Zach pada Brian, anak itu juga punya gerombolan sendiri, mungkin ada di sana juga.

“Zach.”

“Ya?”

Wajah Marrie begitu dekat saat Zach menolehkan kepalanya untuk kembali memerhatikan gadis itu. Besar kemungkinan mereka akan menabrakkan bibir, seperti yang orang dewasa lakukan, seperti yang teman-temannya lakukan. Zach tidak tahu caranya mencium seseorang, tapi gelagat Marrie yang menutup mata seolah memberi tahu Zach kalau dia hanya perlu membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja, tidak perlu dipikirkan, jangan terlalu khawatir.

“Brian!”

Zach mendorong dirinya ke belakang saat mendengar seseorang berteriak di bawah sana, dari lapangan basket. Orang-orang berkerumun mengelilingi tubuh laki-laki yang tergeletak di tengah lapangan. Seseorang terjatuh, tanpa turun ke sana pun Zach tau kalau Brian yang sedang dikerubungi orang-orang. Dia melihat kaos putihnya, tubuhnya digoncang beberapa kali.

“Seseorang panggil ambulans!”

“Apa kau yang mendorongnya?”

“Tidak! Aku tidak mendorongnya!”

“Dia membawa bola, lalu memegangi dadanya sebelum jatuh. Mungkinkah dia mengalami serangan jantung?”

“Sial! Cepat panggil ambulans!”

Beberapa percakapan bisa didengarnya karena kelas yang berada di samping lapangan, posisinya hanya lebih tinggi di lantai dua. Ambulans datang, Brian dinaikkan dengan cepat dan keramaian di lapangan basket mulai reda. Basket jalanan itu kembali berjalan meski bagi Zach tidak terlalu menarik setelah tahu Brian sudah tidak ada di sana. Dia ingin menjenguk pria itu. Namun, mengingat bagaimana Brian menghardiknya, Zach jadi ragu.

Lagi pula, untuk apa repot-repot menjenguk seseorang yang tidak mau melihat kehadirannya?

“Mau melanjutkan yang tadi?”

_Oh._ Zach menengokkan kepalanya melihat Marrie yang terang-terangan memegang bahunya, mendekatkan wajah perlahan dengan berani. Mata Zach melirik ke arah lapangan yang sebelumnya ramai karena Brian terjatuh. _Brian jatuh_ , tepat saat Zach hampir mencium bibir Marrie.

_Jangan bilang-_

“Maaf.” Zach menjauhkan Marrie, menciptaan sebuah spasi yang cukup baginya menarik napas berpikir jernih. Dia harus memastikan sesuatu. Jangan bilang Brian adalah belahan jiwa yang dia cari? Dia harus bertanya apakah Brian pernah merasakan rasa sakit seperti itu sebelumnya.

Zach harus pergi menjenguk Brian sekarang juga. “Temanku baru saja dinaikkan ke ambulans.”

Dengan begitu, Marrie melepaskan Zach begitu saja.

.

Resepsionis merespon cepat pertanyaan Zach tentang orang yang akan dijenguknya sore itu. Brian sudah dipindahkan ke kamar rawat inap, sudah sadar dari pingsannya, dan kini menunggu seseorang menjenguk. Hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan masuk ke kamar karena Brian membutuhkan banyak waktu istirahat. Dia pingsan karena jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Dokter sangat berhati-hati karenanya, meski waktu terus berlalu dan Brian menunjukkan perkembangan yang baik seolah dia tidak punya riwayat sakit jantung.

“Anda berdua siapa?” Suster yang baru saja keluar dari kamar Brian bertanya, memergoki ada dua manusia yang ingin menerobos masuk menjenguk Brian. Bukan hanya Zach yang ingin menjenguk Brian, seorang gadis berambut pirang tampak tergopoh karena buru-buru mencapai rumah sakit.

“Saya pacarnya.”

Zach seperti dipaku ke bumi. Tenggorokannya tercekat tidak bisa membantu mulutnya bersuara. Dua kata itu menamparnya agar sadar dirinya di sini sama sekali tidak berarti. Dia hanya ingin memuaskan rasa penasaran jika Brian benar-benar belahan jiwanya atau bukan. Berbeda dengan gadis di depannya yang datang dengan wajah khawatir, tulus menyayangi dan pantas bersama dengan Brian. Tidak seperti Zach, Brian sendiri bahkan menginginkan Zach mati.

“Kau saja, aku bisa menunggu di luar.”

Zach tersenyum, kemudian bersandar pada tembok dekat pintu. Sebisa mungkin tidak ingin tubuhnya terlihat dari dalam. Jangan sampai Brian tahu dia datang ke mari. Sudah cukup Brian mengingatkan seberapa menjijikan Zach di mata laki-laki itu, dan Zach tidak ingin memperburuk suasana hati Brian di masa penyembuhannya.

“Oh, Brian!”

“Hei!”

Pintu di sampingnya tertutup, Zach mencoba mengelakkan pikirannya agar tidak membayangkan apa yang dua orang itu lakukan di dalam. Dia menunggu denyut nyeri muncul di dadanya, memastikan apakah benar jika Brian adalah belahan jiwanya sekalipun itu membahayakan diri Zach sendiri. Pengalaman terakhir membuatnya mengira mengalami serangan jantung.

Benar saja, nyeri itu datang tiba-tiba dengan rasa sakit luar biasa. Jauh lebih sakit dari yang terakhir. Zach terhuyung sambil memegangi dadanya, menepuk dadanya meminta jantung untuk kembali bekerja memompa darah. Dia berharap bisa meredakan nyeri itu. Sayangnya, hanya Brian yang bisa menghentikannyai. Brian di dalam sana harus menghentikan apapun yang sedang dia lakukan bersama pacarnya, tapi Zach tidak bisa mengganggu kebahagiaan Brian begitu saja.

Laki-laki itu mencintai gadis tadi.

“Nak?” Seorang suster membantu Zach merayap berpegangan pada dinding menuju tempat duduk tak jauh dari pintu kamar Brian. “Saya bawa ke UGD, ya?” Zach sebisa mungkin menggeleng ketika telinganya mendengar ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit itu.

“Kondisimu cukup buruk.” Pernyataan suster itu didukung oleh suara batuk cukup keras dari Zach, membuatnya membungkuk ke depan, kemudian hampir pingsan karena memaksa berdiri ingin kabur agar tidak dibawa ke UGD.

“Hei, kau bisa pingsan di sini.” Seorang suster lain menahan Zach agar tidak gegabah beranjak pergi, suster itu memanggil suster lainnya agar membawakan kursi roda untuk Zach. Melihat itu, Zach tau jika dia akan berakhir di kamar rawat inap. Dia tidak mau Brian tahu dia juga ada di rumah sakit ini. Kursi roda terlihat mendekat dari ujung lorong. Zach memaksa untuk berdiri, ingin kabur. Namun, batuk membuatnya terjerembab di depan pintu kamar Brian.

“Di luar ada apa?” Tangan Brian berhenti menyentuh wajah Linda, perhatiannya teralihkan pada keributan di luar ruangannya. Ruangan kamar yang kedap suara tidak membuat suara lain di luar sana masuk dengan mudah, kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang heboh tengah terjadi.

“Bisa kau bukakan pintu? Sepertinya sesuatu terjadi di depan kamarku.” Linda menuruti permintaan Brian, dia membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Dari dalam kamar dia melihat Zach yang terbatuk dengan wajah mengenaskan baru saja terjerembab ke lantai. Dua suster membantunya berdiri. Dalam usahanya duduk di kursi roda, iris hijau dan coklat mereka bertemu, beradu cukup lama. Zach yang takut karena sekali lagi dipergoki telah mengganggu hidup Brian, dan Brian yang kesal karena satu orang yang tidak ingin ditemuinya kini harus muncul.

Kenapa homo satu itu tidak punya malu sampai mengikutinya ke rumah sakit?

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Zach menemukan dirinya berakhir di atap sekolah saat bel jam pulang berbunyi. Dia tidak mau berdiam diri di kelas karena Marrie akan memanfaatkan hal itu lagi untuk mencari kesempatan menciumnya. Sementara itu, Brian bisa saja lewat di lorong dekat kelasnya (laki-laki itu pasti mencarinya setelah kejadian kemarin, mungkin untuk menamparnya agar sekalian kapok). Dia yakin sekali Brian adalah belahan jiwanya. Karena itu, dia tidak ingin Brian merasakan sakit di dada karena ulah Zach lagi seperti saat dia jatuh di lapangan basket.

Meski berusaha menghindari Marrie, gadis itu tetap menyerahkan lembaran demi lembaran lagu untuk diaransemen oleh Zach. Zach tidak masalah, yang penting dia diberi kebebasan untuk mengerjakan lagu-lagu itu di atas atap. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya secepat mungkin, agar besok gadis itu tidak punya alasan mendekatinya lagi.

Sebuah kertas dipilihnya, kemudian mulutnya terbuka untuk menyanyikan not balok yang ada di kertas. Matanya terlalu memperhatikan kertas, asik sendiri dengan nyanyiannya tanpa menyadari dia tidak sendiri di atap sore itu. Brian berdiri di sampingnya. Wajahnya kesal dan ngos-ngosan karena mencari Zach ke seluruh sudut sekolah hingga dia memutuskan mencari ke atap sebagai pilihan terakhir. Beruntung, Zach belum pulang.

“Na na na, nanana.”

Brian tidak jadi membuka mulutnya, memilih mengalah dan memberikan Zach kesempatan lebih untuk menyanyikan baris terakhir kertas di tangannya. Tangan laki-laki itu aktif mencoret-coret kertas, mengulangi rangkaian melodi yang sedikit berbeda dari yang awal, tapi dengan susunan yang lebih harmonis. Brian mengingat setiap bentuk melodi yang diaransemen oleh Zach, tidak bisa berbohong dia menyukainya.

“Hm hm hmm.”

Ketukan pena pada beton di bawahnya yang seolah jadi metronom itu berhenti, menandakan lagu yang diaransemennya sudah selesai. Brian berdiri dengan kepala kosong, suara indah dan melodi yang diaransemen oleh Zach menguapkan rasa kesalnya. Dia bahkan sampai lupa punya keperluan apa sampai harus mengunjungi atap sekolah.

Zach menengokkan kepala, kemudian membereskan kertas-kertas di depannya ke dalam tas. Dia tahu diri, kehadiran Brian sore itu pasti membawa peringatan. Mata coklatnya saat di rumah sakit dibaca dengan baik oleh Zach, bahwa dia tidak boleh mengusik kehidupan Brian lagi.

“Ah, maaf. Aku akan pulang.”

Sebuah kaki menghalanginya agar tidak beranjak pergi begitu saja. Zach menunggu, dia ingin Brian segera menyelesaikan urusannya dan membiarkan Zach pulang. Apapun; dipukul, dijambak, ditampar, Zach sudah siap menerimanya. Brian sendiri merasa kikuk. Beberapa menit lalu dia datang dengan tampang sangarnya karena kesal dan lelah berlari dari sudut ke sudut sekolah. Namun, tampang itu luntur seketika saat mendengar harmoni yang Zach buat. Saat ini Brian sedang sekuat tenaga mengembalikan tampang sangar itu, tapi rasanya sangat sulit.

“T-Tunggu sebentar,” malah terlihat memalukan karena Brian berakhir gugup di sini.

Zach menarik lututnya, semakin membulatkan tubuhnya untuk mencari perlindungan. “Aku tau. Maaf, bukan maksudku mengganggu. Kemarin itu … aku memang ada keluhan di dada, pemeriksaan seperti biasa, kau tahu? Lalu kambuh saat melewati kamarmu, sebenarnya aku tidak tahu itu kamarmu andai pintunya tidak terbuka.”

Tanpa Brian mengatakan dengan gamblang pun, Zach tau apa yang membuat laki-laki itu menemuinya hari ini. Zach harap urusan Brian segera selesai, dia terlalu takut untuk beranjak karena kaki Brian menghalanginya. Posisi ini sama persis seperti saat dia dibuli dulu.

“Kau bisa aransemen lagu?”

Zach melihat kaki itu tidak lagi menghalanginya, berganti dengan suara keributan kecil karena Brian membersihkan lantai beton di samping Zach agar cukup bersih diduduki olehnya. Tangannya cekatan mengambil kertas-kertas di dalam tas Zach yang belum ditutup. Dia mengamatinya sebentar, kemudian kembali sibuk membongkar sesuatu dari dalam tas besar yang tadi menggantung di pundaknya, gitar akustik.

“Apa yang kau-” Brian mentuning gitarnya, menjajal setiap senar agar terdengar selaras. Memainkannya dalam satu kali genjrengan, dan abracadabra! Harmonis.

“Ini udah bagus,” telunjuknya menunjuk beberapa not balok yang jadi kunci kenapa melodi hasil aransemen Zach di baris itu enak didengar. “Tapi coba jika begini.”

Zach melongo. Bingung Brian sedang melakukan apa. Bukannya urusan laki-laki itu sudah selesai? Zach sudah minta maaf, menjelaskan alasannya ada di rumah sakit itu meski dia harus berbohong. Harusnya Brian langsung pulang, surfing atau berlatih musik dengan bandnya. Kenapa berakhir di atap bersama Zach dengan tangan menari-nari di atas kertas menambahkan ini itu dari hasil akhir aransemen Zach?

“Dengar?” Nada-nada itu digenjreng, dimainkan dengan gitar menjadi sesuatu yang lebih yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh mulut Zach. “Enak?”

Zach mengangguk tanpa malu. Mereka berakhir menghabiskan sore di atas atap mengaransemen kertas-kertas yang tersisa. Tidak terasa saat kertas terakhir masuk ke dalam tas Zach, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam di ujung cakrawala. Keduanya memutuskan tidak langsung pulang. Mereka menghapus peluh di pelipis, kemudian duduk bersebelahan sambil menikmati angin sore yang menggoyang pelan ujung rambut.

“Lagunya bagus, ngomong-ngomong itu untuk siapa?”

Zach meresponnya agak lama. “Oh, itu. Ada teman perempuanku yang minta.” _Kemarin sore, hampir saja menciumku dan mungkin membuatmu harus terjatuh di lapangan basket._

“Ahaha, ternyata kau bukan homo, ya?”

Zach tertawa canggung menanggapinya. “Bukan, kok.”

Brian menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya berubah serius dengan sebuah penyesalan. Matanya masih menatap langit jingga di depan mereka, tangannya mengusap tengkuk. “Maaf untuk yang diparkiran, habis wajahmu mirip perempuan minta dicium.”

Zach menunduk, berharap Brian tetap menatap ke depan agar tidak menemukan pipinya kembali memanas. Tangannya memainkan ujung tas untuk mengurangi rasa gugup. “Waktu itu aku demam.”

Tawa kembali terdengar, Brian mengacak rambut Zach pelan. “Bilang, dong! Iya, mukamu merah dan terlihat sedikit pucat. Kalau tau gitu aku antar sekalian pulang.”

Zach tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. “Tidak usah. Kemarin aku bisa pulang sendiri.”

Hening menyelimuti mereka setelah jawaban terakhir Zach dilontarkan. Tidak ada yang ingin beranjak, pun tidak ada yang ingin membicarakan hal lain selain musik yang ajaibnya bisa menyatukan mereka. Zach melihat jarinya memainkan ujung tas dengan lebih guras, kepalanya sibuk merangkai kata untuk menanyakan alasan Brian terjatuh.

_Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku bertanya-_

“Kenapa kau bisa jatuh waktu main basket?” Mulut Zach mengkhianatinya.

“Tidak tau.” Brian menjawabnya singkat. “Mungkin ada yang mendorongku?” kemudian bahunya terangkat, menunjukkan dia tidak terlalu peduli. Beberapa hari setelah keluar dari rumah sakit juga tidak ada yang cari gara-gara dengannya, mungkin yang mendorongnya saat itu tidak sengaja.

Zach mengangguk, kemudian matanya tidak lagi memerhatikan Brian; ikut mengamati langit jingga kehitaman di depan mereka. Brian tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi. Dia merasa jawabannya tadi bukanlah jawaban yang Zach minta. “Aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit jantung, jika itu maksudmu bertanya begitu. Dokter juga mengatakan aku sehat, dia mengatakan aku kurang tidur sehingga bisa pingsan mendadak seperti waktu itu.”

“Aku dengar kalau belahan jiwa-”

“Ha!” Brian meresponnya cepat dengan suara keras menenggelamkan cicitan lirih Zach. “Omong kosong itu.”

“Omong kosong?” Zach menolehkan kepalanya mengamati Brian, mencari kilat bercanda di iris coklat yang pernah membiusnya.

“Omong kosong karena ketika gadis yang aku pacari kupergok selingkuh pun aku baik-baik saja.”

“Ya, mungkin dia bukan belahan jiwamu. Kamu belum menemukannya.”

Brian mengerutkan alis, dengusan napas sengaja tidak disembunyikan karena dia mulai kesal dengan cara Zach meresponnya. “Apa maumu, Baker? Kau menginginkan Linda, hm? Kau ingin memisahkan kami?”

“Bukan-”

Brian menghardik tangan Zach yang ingin menjangkau lengannya agar tidak beranjak pergi dari atap sekolah. “Sudahlah, Baker. Tau apa kau? Menyesal aku datang ke sini.”

“Brian, tunggu sebentar-”

“Apa? Asal kau tahu saja aku tidak akan semudah itu melepas Linda!”

“Brian aku mau ngomong kalau yang bikin kamu jatuh itu aku! Sore itu aku ada di kelas dekat lapangan basket, hampir saja aku akan mencium seorang gadis. Aku belahan jiwamu, Brian!”

Brian berhenti melangkah, dia menoleh dari pundaknya. Wajahnya mencemooh Zach, tidak percaya dengan omong kosong yang baru saja dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu. “Omong kosong! Homo! Mati saja sana!”

Pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah dengan lorong di bawahnya tertutup lumayan keras, suaranya seperti mengiringi dunia Zach yang hancur. Dia menangis dengan lutut didekap oleh lengan. Mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Dia seharusnya sadar respon Brian tidak akan berubah seperti saat di parkiran, Brian masih Brian yang sama yang memandang jijik Zach sebagai penyuka sesama jenis.

“Bodoh!” Brian tidak akan mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Padahal, harmoni yang mereka ciptakan beberapa jam lalu adalah hal terindah yang pernah Zach alami. Membayangkan setiap hari mendengar melodi indah yang mereka buat bersama membuat Zach merinding, senang sekaligus takut. Tidak, dia tidak akan pernah mendapatkan masa depan seperti itu. Dia baru saja menghancurkannya dengan cara membuat Brian tidak sudi bahkan hanya dengan mendengar namanya dari orang lain.

“Bodoh!” Zach memukul dadanya yang berdenyut nyeri, sakit karena baru saja ditolak oleh seseorang. Tidak sesakit saat Brian membagi cintanya dengan orang lain, tetap saja air mata tidak mau mengering, mengalir hingga ke pipi.

.

Esoknya harinya, Zach tidak pernah melihat Brian lagi.


	3. Dua Sayap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach membuktikan kegigihannya ingin berada di samping Brian. Sementara itu, Brian memiliki sebuah rencana untuk membuktikan bahwa Zach bukanlah belahan jiwanya.

Brian melenggangkan diri memasuki studio musik milik bandnya. Kosong melompong seperti dugaannya. Selepas acara perpisahan, Matt sibuk berfoto dengan keluarga dan pacarnya. Jimmy dan Johnny mungkin menghabiskan jatah makan-makan dari kelas mereka. Sementara itu, Teo mengalami kecelakaan semalam. Anak itu merayakan perpisahan lebih dulu, berakhir mabuk, dan mobilnya menabrak pembatas jalan saat pulang ke rumah.

“Parah,” Brian menggeleng sambil tertawa lirih. Beruntung Teo masih hidup, dia akan menjenguk anak itu kapan hari bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Entahlah, atau Matt merasa tidak sudi menjenguknya agar dia kapok sekalian. Absennya Teo hari ini membuat posisi gitar pengiring kosong. Mereka harus menggunakan rekaman studio atau nanti meminta salah satu fans memainkan bagian Teo.

Brian menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, kemudian menggapai gitar kesayangannya. Konser mereka tinggal beberapa jam lagi, tepatnya nanti jam sepuluh malam. Brian -yang sudah selesai dengan foto bersama keluarganya dan merasa cukup berkeliling dengan Linda- memutuskan untuk segera melatih solo yang harus dia tampilkan dengan ciamik di depan teman-temannya.

Tangannya cekatan menghafal solo dari setiap lagu yang akan dibawakan. Dengan tempo cepat, dia menguji diri sendiri sampai sejauh mana jemarinya hafal menari-menari di atas senar gitar. Dia belum menggunakan amplifier, tidak mau asik lebih dulu dengan konser kecil-kecilannya sementara dia dan yang lain sepakat akan berlatih bersama sebentar lagi.

Bayang-bayang hitam di pintu kaca buram yang memisahkan studio dengan lorong di luar membuat Brian menghentikan gerakan jemarinya. Matt dan yang lain sudah kembali.

“Jimmy-”

Jimmy masuk dengan stik drum dimainkan di tangan, Johnny yang celingukan mencari bassnya, dan Matt yang merangkul seseorang. Brian menatap orang baru itu dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan. Kaget bercampur kesal, tapi dia tidak akan membuat teman-teman bandnya tahu akan rahasia kecil yang dia bagi dengan Zachary Baker.

“Anak ini akan gantikan Teo,” suara Matt seolah menyambar kesadaran Brian, membuat alisnya menekuk karena bingung dan tidak suka. Dia menengok ke belakang, kepada Jimmy yang tampak setuju saja. Malah laki-laki itu menambahkan, “Kau harus lihat caranya memainkan gitar kiri, Gates.”

Brian membuka tangannya, kemudian mengangkat bahu. Matanya mengikuti Zach yang kikuk membuka senjatanya sore itu, sebuah gitar yang didesain untuk pengguna tangan kiri.

“Dia akan cocok denganmu saat solo nanti.” Matt menabrakkan pangkal jempolnya, membuat keempat jari teracung pada penjuru yang berbeda seperti sebuah sayap. “Pokoknya serasi.”

Kemudian vokalis itu menepuk punggung Zach hingga membuatnya terhuyung ke arah Brian. Mereka bertatap muka barang sebentar, Zach langsung menghindar, sementara Brian memutar matanya bosa melihat reaksi yang sama seperti ketika dirinya menahan Zach agar tidak kabur.

Karena ini urusan band, Brian berjanji dalam hati akan melupakan rahasia kecil mereka tentang belahan jiwa. Sekaligus pernyataan Zach dulu ketika mengaku sebagai belahanjiwanya, yang membuat dia jatuh mendadak di lapangan basket. Itu sudah lama sekali karena sekarang mereka baru saja lulus. Memikirkannya lagi seperti sedang memutar ulang sebuah dongeng, terlalu mustahal.

_Omong kosong._ Brian tidak pernah percaya dengan belahan jiwa yang bisa menyebabkan rasa sakit di dada jika saat salah satunya mengumbar rasa cinta pada orang lain. Dia selalu berpikir kalau Zach hanya memanfaatkan istilah itu untuk mengejarnya. Demi apapun Brian lurus. _Selurus penggaris kayu kelas!_

“Aku ga tau kalau kamu itu kidal.” Brian mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyalami kedatangan Zach, air wajahnya berubah seolah apa yang pernah terjadi di antara mereka hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk; Zach tidak pernah mengatakan kalau dia adalah belahan jiwa Brian, dan kejadian di lapangan basket itu karena Brian kurang istirahat.

Zach mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sampai membuat Brian menabrakkan tangannya sendiri agar disalami balik oleh Zach. “Oh! A-Aku bisa kanan, tapi lebih suka memakai tangan kiri.”

Mereka mengayunkan tangan pelan. Seringai tipis terpatri di wajah Brian, dia punya ide untuk konsernya nanti malam. Dia akan membuktikan bahwa Zachary Baker bukanlah belahan jiwanya.

.

Ujian semakin dekat dan kewajiban Zach untuk belajar membuatnya bisa melupakan Brian barang sejenak. Mereka tidak bertemu lagi semenjak kejadian di atap sekolah. Namun, baginya belajar tanpa diiringi musik adalah hal yang membosankan. Bermacam-macam playlist dibuatnya agar membantu mencocokan mood belajarnya, lagu-lagu dari band sekolahnya juga tanpa sadar mengisi beberapa playlist.

Suati hari di akhir pekan, Zach menggapai gitarnya. Hari itu dia seperti dirasuki sesuatu ketika sengaja mencari track gitar yang memperjelas permainan Brian. Gitarnya dipetik, kemudian secara alamiah mengikuti gerakan cepat solo Brian. Dia tidak sadar telah mengcover bagian Brian. Dari satu lagu ke lagu lain, Zach menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri melakukannya. Seolah Brian ada di sisinya, mereka memainkan harmoni yang sama. Zach tidak mau mengakui bahwa apa yang dia lakukan itu adalah wujud rasa rindunya ingin melihat Brian.

_Hah? Apa si?_ Zach menyenderkan dahinya pada sofa, menertawaan kebodohannya. _Omong kosong_ , kemudian suara Brian saat di atap menyahut entah dari mana.

Setelah ujian selesai, kebiasaan Zach memainkan bagian gitar band sekolahnya tidak berhenti. Sejauh ini dia sudah mencoba gitar utama dan gitar pengiring band itu, bahkan mencetak partitur untuk memudahkannya berlatih. Kegiatannya ini diendus oleh Matt, sang vokalis.

Kebetulan saja Matt memergoki Zach di lorong loker dengan partitur yang dia tahu adalah lagu milik bandnya. Matt tidak memarahi Zach, malah mereka berakhir ngobrol seru. Zach mereview setiap lagu yang sudah ditelurkan oleh band itu. Matt menerimanya dengan senang hati, bahkan dia cukup terkesan dengan kemampuan gitar Zach dan pengetahuannya dalam dunia musik.

Peristiwa itu mengantarkan Zach menjadi pengganti Teo untuk sementara. Matt yakin betul Zach tidak perlu dilatih dari awal karena anak itu sudah lama memainkan bagian gitar lagu-lagu bandnya, cukup latihan penyelarasan selama beberapa menit sebelum mulai dan solusi untuk absennya Teo sudah teratasi.

“Nanti saat ada bagian solo, kau dan Brian ke depan. Buat gitar kalian seperti sayap.” Matt mengatakan itu dengan antusias, mereka tidak bisa melakukan hal ini karena Teo adalah pengguna tangan kanan. Ide baru ini membuat awak band diguyur semangat untuk menampilkan yang terbaik dalam waktu beberapa jam lagi. Zach sendiri tidak keberatan, justru karena akan bersanding dengan Brian dia mau menerima tawaran ini.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Brian? Oh, Brian dengan gitarnya tidak peduli dengan kebahagiaan yang sedang membumbung tinggi memenuhi kepala Zach. Dia sendiri sudah menyiapkan sebuah rencana untuk Zach.

“Ini adalah latihan terakhir kita, setelah ini istirahat sebentar, lalu kita bersiap di _backstage_. Tunggu jam mainnya.”

Brian menyeringai kecil membenarkan perkataan manajer mereka, _tunggu jam mainnya._

.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!”

Teriakan keras memenuhi bar yang disewa oleh mereka malam itu ketika lagu ke tiga dinyanyikan. Matt bercanda di depan micnya tentang lagu yang katanya jadi penutup itu, tapi lampu panggung belum juga meredup untuk menandakan pertunjukkan di bar telah usai.

“Kalian ingin lagi?” Matt bertanya setengah bercanda, Brian menggeleng pelan di tempatnya; sudah tau jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh penonton. Sorakan demi sorakan yang meminta mereka memainkan satu lagu lagi membuat Johnny dan Jimmy mengangguk-angguk, drummer satu itu juga ikut memanjakan penonton dengan dentuman-dentumannya, tanda dia juga belum ingin diturunkan dari panggung.

" _He who makes a beast of himself! Gets rid of the pain of being a man!_ "

Brian dan Zach menggila di atas panggung, bersama dengan Matt yang memandu penonton untuk memulai lagu mereka yang satu ini. Biasanya mereka menutup konser dengan A Little Piece of Heaven, tapi malam ini mereka sudah menyiapkan sebuah kejutan untuk penggemar mereka.

Lagu terus berjalan, panggung terlihat biasa saja seperti penampilan mereka sebelumnya. Brian yang kadang menjahili Johnny, Matt yang menguasai bagian depan untuk menularkan semangatnya lewat lagu, Jimmy yang terlalu cinta dengan tempo di belakang, dan Zach yang menikmati lagu di pojokan. Matt kadang merangkulnya, menunjukkan mereka ada orang baru malam itu yang tidak kalah bagusnya dengan Teo, atau malah lebih keren karena dia menggunakan tangan kiri.

Detik-detik menuju solo semakin dekat. Brian membuat gerakan dulu, dia maju ke depan, menempatkan kakinya pada stand yang biasa diinjaknya. Zach menyusul kemudian, mata hijaunya menangkap kebingungan dari beberapa penonton yang berdiri dekat dengan panggung.

“WOOOOOO!” Sorakan segera terdengar saat penonton sadar apa yang band itu coba sajikan. Brian dan Zach memainkan bagian solo itu dengan sangat apik, jemari mereka menari menjauh dan mendekat dengan arah yang berlawanan karena ujung gitar yang mencuat ke arah yang berlawanan juga.

Seperti sebuah sayap, kalau Matt bilang.

Brian tersenyum pada Zach yang dibalas dengan tawa lebar saat solo itu berakhir. Zach kembali ke tempatnya, sementara Brian masih mau bermain-main dulu dengan penonton di depannya. Wajahnya membentuk ekspresi lucu, membuat salah satu gadis rambut pirang di barisan depan tertawa dengan menutup tangan.

Pacarnya, Linda, datang sesuai permintaan Brian. Rencananya akan berhasil malam ini, dia tahu itu. Melodi demi melodi dimainkannya, bagian akhir Bat Country sedikit melambat. Hingga Matt mengangkat mic, dan konveti berjatuhan menghiasi panggung. Dalam hiruk pikuk fans yang histeris karena belum terima konser itu harus berakhir, Brian menarik pacarnya naik ke atas panggung. Gerakannya cepat, gitar di sampirkan ke punggungnya sehingga tubuh Linda tidak menghantam gitar.

Bibir dua manusia itu beradu, dan Zach di sisi lain panggung bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Matt yang ada di depan menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan wajah kaget kemudian tersenyum meledek. Johnny dan Jimmy menyoraki dari belakang, benar-benar tidak tahu Brian akan melakukan ini, sama sekali tidak direncanakan.

Zach sendiri hanya membulatkan mata. Telinganya tidak bisa mendengarkan sorakan penonton yang ramai, dan kini kemampuan paru-parunya harus diambil juga jadi tidak berfungsi. Nyeri itu menghantamnya cepat, membuatnya terhuyung, tapi beruntung stand mic membantunya tidak langsung bernasib mengenaskan terjerembab di panggung.

Saat ciuman itu berubah jadi panas karena Brian melumat bibir pacarnya, Zach tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi. Dia jatuh menimpa gitarnya. Sakit, tapi dia tidak peduli karena sakit di dadanya jauh lebih sakit dari nyeri apapun yang disebabkan oleh gitarnya.

“Zacky! Zacky!”

Suara gemas penonton berubah menjadi histeris karena Zach di tempatnya mengalami mutah darah dan kejang. Matt segera membantunya untuk duduk, Johnny menyingkirkan gitarnya, sementara Jimmy menerima kain dari kru panggung untuk menghapus darah yang keluar dari mulut Zach. Kerumunan cepat mengerubungi laki-laki itu, mereka melupakan romansa Brian dengan pacarnya yang sempat membuat panggung gempar.

_Bri._

Brian sudah mengentikan ciumannya saat teman-teman bandnya memusatkan perhatian pada Zach. Ketika orang-orang mengerubunginya, Brian berdiri kaku di tempat; tidak berani mendekat. Dari jarak itu dia bisa melihat Zach didudukkan, diberi air minum, dibersihkan darahnya, bahkan tim medis turut didatangkan, mungkin sebentar lagi akan ada ambulans. Setelah semua orang yang peduli padanya, dan Brian bisa melihat mata hijau Zach hanya melihat ke arahnya.

_Bri,_ _lepas rangkulannya, jauhi dia._

“Jantungnya melemah!”

Brian menarik Linda agar menjauhi panggung. Matanya memutuskan kontak dengan milik Zach, terlalu kaget dengan kenyataan yang baru saja menamparnya. _Zach memang belahan jiwanya_. Linda ingin menahan Brian, tapi laki-laki itu jauh lebih kuat menyeretnya turun dari panggung. Brian harus menjauh, sebelum semuanya terlambat dan dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk menemui Zach.

“Tapi dia temanmu, Bri.”

“Hsh, temani aku sebentar.” Brian mengecup pipi Linda, membuat Zach yang sempat tenang dipangkuan Matt kembali memutahkan darah. Penonton kembali histeris, bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan awak baru band itu. Sangat disayangkan karena penampilannya sangat apik di lagu terakhir. Mereka khawatir Zach tidak akan kembali pada band ini.

_Kau sudah percaya, Brian? Bahwa aku adalah belahan jiwamu?_

Mata hijau Zach mengikuti ke mana Brian pergi dengan Linda di rangkulannya. Dia bertahan agar tetap sadar dengan bantuan medis yang membantunya bisa bernapas, membuat jantungnya kembali bekerja. Siapa tahu, siapa tahu Brian akan membalikkan punggung dan berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah khawatir.

“Ambulans!”

Zach menangis. Rasa sakit di dadanya semain menjadi. Dia menunggu, tapi Brian tidak juga muncul kembali. Keributan lain seperti medis rumah sakit yang merebak masuk membuat kepala Zach pusing, dia tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuknya. Zach pingsan, hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah pintu belakang mobil ambulans yang tertutup untuknya.

.

Brian memandangi foto Linda yang masih digunakannya sebagai layar depan ponsel. Semalam dia memutuskan gadis itu, mengatakan bahwa dia sudah menemukan belahan jiwanya. Linda tahu akan hal ini, dia tersenyum sembali menenangkan Brian yang malam itu kebingungan. Dengan lapang dada gadis itu menjelaskan bahwa pilihan Brian sudah benar. Apa yang terjadi pada Zach terlihat jelas di mata Linda bahwa cinta Brian dengan laki-laki itu sangat kuat di mata takdir. Gadis itu tidak marah, bahkan dia mendukung Brian setelahnya.

Linda meminta Brian mengunjungi rumah Zach, siapa tau bertemu dengan orang tuanya; mencari tahu seperti apa sebenarnya Zach itu, sebelum dia ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk. Dari orang-roang di sekitar komplek rusun itu Brian mendapatkan informasi bahwa Zach tinggal di lantai tiga salah satu gedung tak jauh dari posisinya kini berdiri. Dia mengetuk pintu yang dirasanya adalah milik Zach.

“Ada keperluan apa?” Seorang gadis, mungkin dua tahun lebih tua dari Brian, melongok dari balik pintu di sebelahnya. Brian mengamatinya sebentar, berpikir mungkin itu tetangga Zach. _Atau kakaknya?_ Mereka tidak mirip, tapi matanya menyiratkan rasa khawatir yang cukup banyak. “Apa kau teman Zachary? Kau membawa suatu berita darinya?”

Brian menggeleng lemah. “Tidak. Aku kemari tidak membawa berita tentangnya. Aku ingin mengenal Zachary lebih jauh.”

Theresa mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia tidak ingat Zach pernah cerita punya kenalan atau teman dekat dengan wujud setampan Brian di depannya. Gadis itu membuka pintunya lebih lebar, mengizinkan Brian masuk ke dalam rusunnya. “Kau sudah tahu kalau Zach ada di rumah sakit, kan?”

Brian mengangguk sekali lagi sebelum mengekor Theresa menuju ruang tamu. Dia duduk sofa, menyamankan diri, kemudian menyambut mug berisi kopi untuk menemani cerita mereka pagi ini. “Pertama, aku ingin tahu kau siapa.”

Mug itu disesapnya pelan sebelum membuka mulut dengan suara tidak terlalu keras, tapi cukup jelas agar Theresa tidak memintanya mengulang. “Brian. Aku belahan jiwa Zach.”

Reaksi dari Theresa tidak melenceng jauh dari apa yang Brian bayangkan. Gadis itu mengedipkan mata seperti yang sebelumnya dilakukan di gawang pintu saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Mugnya diletakkan di meja kaca, wajahnya jelas tidak percaya dengan apa yang Brian katakan. Meski sudah sangat jelas, tapi Theresa tetap meminta Brian mengulang. “Apa katamu?”

“Aku belahan jiwanya.”

Gadis itu mengurut pangkal hidungnya. Tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Zach hingga berakhir di rumah sakit. _Brian_ , mata gadis itu mengintip di balik jemarinya yang menutupi wajah. Pria setampan ini tentu memiliki pacar, suaranya dan cara bicaranya bisa memudahkannya menggaet hati siapapun yang dia mau. Mantannya mungkin juga lusinan.

_Zach yang malang._

“Coba kutebak. Zach di rumah sakit itu … pasti karena ulahmu.”

Brian tersenyum, mencoba terlihat tidak bersalah. Namun, suara Theresa kali ini tegas membela siapa. Brian bisa saja habis dimarahi karena mencelakai Zach yang ternyata sangat berharga di mata gadis itu.

“Jangan bilang kau melakukan sesuatu kepada seseorang di depan mata Zach, iya? Semalam?”

Lagi-lagi Brian hanya tersenyum, tapi kali ini dia ingin membela diri. “Aku tidak tahu kalau … kalau Zach itu belahan jiwaku. Jika semalam aku tidak mencium pacarku-”

“Mencium, katamu?”

Brian mengangkat bahu. “Ya, jika semalam aku tidak mencium pacarku, mungkin … mungkin aku tidak tahu kenyataan itu (bahwa Zach belahan jiwa Brian), dan akan terus menyakiti Zach tanpa aku sadari.”

Theresa merosot di sofanya, dia memijat pangkal hidungnya lebih keras. Memikirkan betapa malang nasib Zach mendapat belahan jiwa kurang ajar seperti Brian. Zach sampai dirawat di rumah sakit, separah apa ulah Brian hingga membuat laki-laki yang sudah dia anggap adik itu harus mengunjungi kamar rawat inap?

“Tapi aku sudah memutuskan pacarku. Kau tahu, aku menceritakan kejadian ini padanya, dan dia malah mendukung hubungan kami putus.”

“Itu adalah respon yang wajar, Brian. Semua orang di dunia ini hidup dengan belahan jiwa mereka jika kau tidak mau ambil resiko tiba-tiba nyeri di dada. Kau pernah merasakannya?”

“Aku-”

“Tentu saja tidak.” Theresa memotong Brian. “Zach tidak pernah memiliki hubungan dengan siapapun. Sejak kecil dibully karena kulit pucatnya dan dia terlalu manis untuk seorang laki-laki. Aku paham kenapa kau tidak merasakan rasa sakit apapun, Zach tidak pernah mengumbar cinta atau afeksinya pada orang lain.”

“Aku pernah.” Brian mengatakannya mantap, meminta Theresa kali ini mendengarkannya. “Memang benar tiga tahu satu sekolah dengan Zach tidak membuatku merasakan sakit di dada. Hal itu membuatku tidak percaya dengan apa itu belahan jiwa. Orang-orang mengatakan itu akan membuatmu nyeri saat belahan jiwamu selingkuh, tapi aku berulang kali memergoki mantanku selingkuh dan aku tidak merasakan rasa sakit karena belahan jiwa itu. Berpikir itu omong kosong. Hingga akhirnya,”

Brian tertawa kecil ingat akan nasib naasnya terjatuh di lapangan basket. “Aku pingsan mendadak di lapangan basket saat membawa bola. Zach mengatakan sore itu dia hampir mencium salah satu gadis di kelas, tapi aku tidak percaya. Lebih percaya pada dokter yang mengatakan aku kurang tidur.”

“Parah.” Theresa menggelengkan kepalanya tidak habis pikir. “Kau adalah yang terparah, Brian.”

Brian tertawa canggung dibuatnya. “Aku tahu.”

“Tapi aku juga lega.” Brian melihat perempuan yang lebih tua itu berhenti mengurut pangkal hidungnya, dia meraih kopi di meja. “Akhirnya aku tahu siapa orang yang sedang dicintai anak itu. Dia bercerita banyak tentangmu tanpa menyebut nama, meski kadang dengan wajah sendu. Boleh aku tebak, kau adalah anak band metal?”

Brian mengangguk, membuat Theresa menyembunyikan senyum di balik mugnya. “Anak itu terus memutar lagu metal di kamarnya sejak beberapa bulan lalu, dia bilang ingin bisa bersanding denganmu. Sekalipun kau akan terus menolak Zach sebagai belahan jiwa, anak itu tetap nekat mendapatkan pengakuanmu dari bermain gitar.”

“Wow.” Brian tidak tahu tentang Zach yang satu ini. Anak itu bisa mengaransemen lagu, Brian pikir kemampuannya itu sudah satu paket dengan kemampuan memainkan alat musik seperti gitar. Namun, Zach memerlukan latihan keras agar bisa menjadi seperti Zach tadi malam yang pantas bersanding dengan Brian dalam sebuah solo.

“Anak itu memang bodoh.” Theresa menyimpulkan kesimpulan yang sama seperti di dalam kepala Brian, kemudian mereka tertawa.

“Setelah ini akan ke rumah sakit?”

“Yep.” Brian meletakkan mugnya ke meja, bersiap pergi.

“Sampaikan salamku untuk anak itu.”

.

Sampai di rumah sakit, Brian tidak langsung menemui Zach. Dia mengunjungi dokter yang merawat Zach, menanyakan bagaimana kondisi Zach saat datang ke rumah sakit, apa keluhannya, dan bagaimana kondisi terbarunya. Wajah cemasnya belum hilang, apalagi saat di meja resepsionis diperingatkan bahwa kondisi Zach masih lemah dan belum bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik. Istirahat adalah yang dibutuhkannya untuk saat ini.

“Aku gemetar saat melihat banyak darah merembes pada kemeja putihnya. Alat pacu jantung di ambulans bisa membuatnya hidup hingga saat ini. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika medis terlambat barang sedetik saja. Aku curiga pada jantungnya, tapi pemeriksaan berulang kali menunjukkan bahwa jantungnya tidak punya masalah. Aku sempat bingung tapi mungkin stress membuatnya kurang istirahat hingga kerja jantungnya terganggu.” Dokter itu menepuk bahu Brian. “Dia baik-baik saja sekarang.”

“Dok,” Brian menatap dokter itu sebelum mereka berpisah. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu kamar rawat Zach, tapi dia perlu memastikan sesuatu. “Dokter percaya dengan rasa sakit karena belahan jiwa?”

Dokternya tersenyum, kemudian paham apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. “Apa kau mencintai orang lain, Mr. Haner?” Brian menggeleng, dia tersenyum mengingat kebodohannya. _Lebih dari itu_. “Aku mencium seorang gadis tepat di depan Mr. Baker, aku yang membuatnya seperti ini.”

“Hmm,” respon dokter itu sedikit lama. Dahinya berkerut mempertimbangkan apa yang akan dikatakannya. “Sakit seperti itu sebenarnya ada, tapi setauku hanya nyeri di dada. Tidak membuat mutah darah. Ya, mungkin kasusmu dengan Mr. Baker lain. Takdir membuat kalian terikat lebih erat dari pasangan lainnya. Maka dari itu, kalian harus hati-hati dalam menjaga diri.” Sekali lagi, dokter itu menepuk bahu Brian. Percaya bahwa laki-laki itu akan belajar dari kesalahannya di masa lalu sehingga tidak akan menyakiti belahan jiwanya di masa depan.

“Zach.”

Brian membuka pintu ruangan Zach, mendapati laki-laki itu tertidur dengan selang infus dan monitor detak jantung yang grafiknya normal. Sebuah kursi agak jauh dari ranjang ditariknya mendekat, kemudian Brian duduk dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Zach yang tidak diinfus.

“Maaf.”

Merasakan sentuhan hangat di tangannya begitu kontras dengan suhu ruang yang sebelumnya dingin, Zach membuka matanya. Belum mau bersuara, di mencari tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Kepala yang dia hapal milik Brian itu menunduk di atas tangannya, samar dia merasakan hembusan hangat napas laki-laki itu menggelitik ujung jemarinya.

“Brian?” suara lemah Zach berhasil memanggil pemilik nama itu. Brian mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian tersenyum penuh penyesalan. “Ya, aku di sini.”

Zach sedang tidak menginginkan kehadiran Brian setelah apa yang laki-laki itu lakukan. Matanya ganti mengamati langit kamar, apapun asal jangan manik coklat Brian yang bisa membuatnya luluh kapanpun.

“Maafkan aku.”

“Tidak apa, kamu normal.”

“Bukan-” Brian menghela napas. “Bukan seperti itu.”

Brian mengangkat tangan Zach, kemudian mencium ujungnya seperti pangeran yang mencium putri tidur. Dia menceritakan kunjungannya pagi ini menemui tetangga Zach, Theresa. Semua yang dikatakan perempuan itu membuat Brian semakin bersalah, dia tidak merasakan sakit di dada karena Zach tidak sembarangan mengumbar rasa cintanya pada orang lain. Dia sekali lagi mencium tangan Zach sebagai ungkapannya berterima kasih.

“Zach, belahan jiwaku.” Andai Zach tidak terlalu lemah, tentu dia akan tertawa melihat Brian bersuara seperti itu. Dia bisa membayangkan Brian merayu gadis-gadis di sekolahnya, tapi tidak bisa membayangkan Brian merayu seorang laki-laki, apalagi itu Zach sendiri.

“Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku menerimamu sebagai belahan jiwaku. Tapi kau tau kan aku bukan gay?”

Zach tersenyum tipis dari tempat tidurnya. Demi apapun, Brian! Dirinya yang mencium tangan Zach dengan penuh kasih sayang dan rayuan, “Zach, belahan jiwaku.” itu sudah sangat gay bagi Zach.

“Aku juga bukan.”

Brian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mencemooh Zach yang selama ini terus menahan perasaannya dan rasa hausnya ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari Brian.

“Jadi,” Brian mendekatkan wajahnya menyentuh hidung Zach.

“Aku akan menciummu hanya karena ada orang di atas sana yang dengan bangsatnya ngatur-ngatur urusan asmara?”

Zach tersenyum tipis di bibirnya yang pucat. “Ya.”


	4. Epilog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three years after the hospital incident, Zacky and Brian remained teenagers with raging hormones. Only this time the world feels more beautiful because they have what they couldn't before. Now, they have each other.

“Kamu bercanda, kan?”

Brian baru saja menutup mata. Kantuk sudah di ujung tidak bisa diganggu gugat, tapi suara Zach memintanya untuk tetap terjaga. Laki-laki menjangkau pipi Zach, mengusapnya pelan siapa tahu membuat kekasihnya itu kantuk, dan Brian bisa meneruskan ngantuk tertundanya.

“Bercanda bagaimana?”

“Tentang yang di rumah sakit. Kamu bilang menciumku cuma karena seseorang di atas sana iseng mengatur urusan asmaramu.”

Kerutan di dahinya muncul, kemudian Brian mendengus gemas. “Zacky, kita berpacaran lebih dari tiga tahun, dan ini jam dua dini hari setelah aku menyutubuhimu-”

“Brian!”

“Tidak.” Brian menarik tangannya yang menyentuh pipi Zach, ribut sendiri dengan selimut agar bisa menjangkau tubuh Zacky, memeluknya dari samping, menempelkan pipinya pada dada Zach yang tertutup selimut. “Aku tidak bercanda. Aku memang ingin menciummu, aku mencintaimu. Sekarang biarkan aku tidur.”

“Omong kosong.” Zach menyingkirkan rambut depan Brian yang panjang, meminta perhatian laki-laki itu sekali lagi. Apa yang mereka bicarakan belum selesai. “Kamu bahkan memintaku untuk mati.”

_Homo!_

“Ah.” Brian mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sekarang benar-benar terjaga karena kekasihnya itu mengungkit masa lalu mereka. “Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya, hm?”

“Homofobik?”

Pertanyaan itu membuat Brian mengucek matanya, memilih posisi duduk pada sandaran tempat tidur. “Bukan. Aku bukan homofobik. Aku tidak pemilih dalam urusan asmara, asal mereka setia. Aku pernah punya mantan laki-laki, jadi sedikit tahu bagaimana gay mendapatkan pasangan mereka. Tidak semuanya begitu, tapi ya aku sedikit trauma.”

“Aku tidak pernah tahu itu.”

Brian menyeringai tipis. “Oh, Zacky. Kau tahu mantanku itu lusinan.”

“Astaga.”

Tawa Brian terdengar renyah di tengah heningnya kamar mereka. “Setiap berselancar ada saja yang ngantri, setiap manggung ada saja yang menemuiku di belakang. Mereka menawarkan kepribadian yang menarik, dekat, jadian, selingkuh, putus.” Cerita itu diakhiri dengan Brian yang mengangkat bahu, tidak mau peduli dengan masa lalunya. Dia sudah punya Zach sekarang.

“Ceritakan tentang mantan laki-lakimu.”

“Itu-”

“Eh, tapi kalau kamu mau. Kalau tidak mau, tidak usah.” Mendengar itu, Brian menyentuh ujung hidung Zach. Hal yang biasa Brian lakukan jika Zach merasa ragu meminta sesuatu darinya. Menggemaskan memang, tapi Brian ingin Zach tahu jika apapun yang Zach lakukan itu tidak akan membuat Brian kesal. Laki-laki di sampingnya ini terlalu berharga untuk dunia.

“Namanya Alec, lima tahun lebih tua dariku. Waktu itu aku sedang hobinya main ke bar, nonton band-band lokal tampil atau cuma minum. Alec ini puya selera minum yang unik, sampai sekarang seleraku unik dalam hal minuman juga karena manusia itu. Tidak hanya mengenalkan pada minuman, dia juga mengenalkanku pada teman-temannya.

Hubunganku tidak mulus. Sialnya, komunitas Alec ini terlalu ikut campur. Aku ditekan, bahkan setelah hubungan usai pun aku masih dicari. Lepas dari orang-orang ini sepertinya sulit. Mereka seperti putus asa dengan populasi pria penyuka sesama jenis yang tidak banyak.”

“Maaf.”

Brian mencari wajah Zach saat kekasihnya itu malah meminta maaf. “Hei, kau tidak bersalah.”

“Aku ingat seputus apa aku ingin mendapatkanmu. Jika aku bukan belahan jiwamu, mungkin … mungkin kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini. Aku pun saat itu menahan diri sekuat tenaga, mengatakan aku tidak pantas untukmu. Namun, Brian-”

“Hssh.” Brian menangkup pipi Zach, menciumnya agar menghentikan ocehan laki-laki itu. “Kau lupa jika hal yang paling aku hargai dari pasanganku adalah kesetiaan? Kau tahu aku adalah belahan jiwamu dan kau menyelamatkanku dengan tidak mengumbar afeksimu pada siapapun. Kau takut menyakitiku. Itulah yang membuatku mau menerimamu, dan sekarang aku mencintaimu.”

Zach mengecup balik bibir yang ada di depannya. “Kau salah.” Brian mengangkat sebelah alisnya, memancing Zach agar tertawa sehingga dua kata itu tidak akan bermakna serius. Sayang, Zach tidak merubah air wajah, pun tatapannya tetap sayu memuja wajah Brian di depannya.

“Kau salah. Aku menjaga kesetiaanku bukan karena takut akan rasa sakit itu, Brian. Namun, oh! Matamu.” Zach ganti menangkup pipi Brian, mengusap pelan tulang pipinya, memaksa kekasihnya itu menutup kelopak mata saat jemari tak kuasa menyapu kulit wajahnya hingga berubah menjadi remasan di rambut. “Aku jatuh cinta pada matamu.”

“Kau yakin hanya jatuh cinta pada mataku?” Brian menyeringai kecil, kemudian menarik Zach agar berbaring di bawahnya. Mereka mengambil posisi berbahaya bahwa ronde ke dua akan dimulai.

“Kau tidak mau bagianku yang ini?” Zach membuka mulut, dengan gampangnya dimainkan oleh Brian hingga bisa luluh seperti ini. Brian di bawah sana melakukan sesuatu yang menjadi hal favorit Zach, sekaligus hal yang paling Zach benci jika Brian melakukannya di jam nanggung menjelang pagi hari ini.

“Demi apapun Brian aku ada kelas!”

“Aku tidak peduli. Kau juga yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur.”

Zach mendesis, meminta ampun. Namun, Brian di atasnya tetap mempertahankan seringai menyebalkan, merasa sudah menang saja malam ini membuat Zach terlihat kelelahan di kelas pagi.

“B-Bri! Ah!”

.

“Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?”

Linda, manajer Zach, menyesap teh paginya dengan pandangan malas. Dua pasangan di depannya duduk dengan kantung mata sama parahnya. “Oh! Kalian pasti lembur membahas lagu baru.” Gadis itu mengeluarkan ponselnya, siap menghubungi studio bahwa Avenged Sevenfold akan memulai rekaman.

“Brian bodoh, ngajak ngewe menjelang pagi padahal dah semaleman kringetan di kasur.”

Linda mengedipkan matanya, kemudian merasa kehadirannya di situ adalah sebuah gangguan. Dia meletakkan mugnya pelan, kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya. Hening, mereka tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa karena Linda merasa tidak yakin dua pria di depannya sudah siap diajak bicara, sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa. Sementara itu, Zach dan Brian tidak peduli. Mereka menguap seenaknya di depan Linda.

“Zach, kau masih di sini? Bukannya kau ada kelas pagi-” Theresa masuk dengan cup kopi di tangan kiri dan sebuah dvd album di tangan kanannya. Wanita itu melongok, mendapati Zach dan Brian yang kini duduk di kursi dengan kepala saling menyender.

“Apa yang terjadi pada dua manusia itu?”

Linda mengangkat bahu. “Mereka masih saja remaja kebanyakan hormon.”

Zach melanjutkan studi ke kampus di tengah kota sementara Brian membuka penyewaan studio musik, lengkap dengan bar lumayan besar di dalamnya. Bar itu bisa untuk tempat manggung band-band lokal di sekitar mereka. Band mereka sendiri kini semakin besar, tur ke berbagai negara, memiliki apa yang dulu tidak bisa mereka miliki.

“Bri.”

“Hm?”

“Jika nanti ada orang yang meneriakimu homo di luar sana apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau akan memutuskanku?” Zach bertanya dari bahu Brian, masih dengan mata tertatutup dan suara malas.

“Hell no, fuck them!” Brian menghentakkan kakinya dan mengeluarkan suara marah setengah malas. “And I love you.”

Zach tertawa kecil mendengarnya. “I love you too.”

Linda dan Theresa meggelengkan kepala. _Dua manusia ini sadar tidak si ruangan itu tidak hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua?_ Meski begitu, dua wanita itu ikut tertawa. Jarang-jarang mereka melihat pasangan itu mengumbar kasih sayang di tempat publik. Linda dan Theresa tidak punya niat untuk memisahkan Zach dan Brian. Setelah apa yang dua pria itu lalui, hari-hari seperti ini adalah sesuatu yang layak didapatkan oleh mereka.

_Sudahlah, biarkan saja._

****End.** **


End file.
